fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Baby 5
Baby 5 (ベビーファイブ, Bebī Faibu) is a servant and an assassin of the Don Quixote Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Rina Satō (Japanese) Baby 5 is a woman of average size. She has a slim, well-endowed, curvaceous figure. She wears a skimpy, velvet French maid outfit that reveals much of her legs, with her bra partly visible. She has been seen smoking a cigarette on multiple occasions. She also carries heavy weapons on her back, including a large rifle, an axe, and a sword. She has long, black hair and wears dark colored heels. When she arrived at Punk Hazard, she wore goggles around her eyes, which became partially filled with tears after she began to cry. Upon her arrival at Punk Hazard she was seen carrying new weapons on her back: a large flamethrower and a large Gatling gun. Gallery Personality Baby 5 is an incredibly emotional person, crying and attacking Doflamingo Don Quixote at the same time. Despite this, she is still very eager and willing to attack her enemy even in such an emotional state. She can not say no to anything anyone asks of her, under the impression that she is needed whenever she is asked to do something, even if the person made it clear that it was a mere joke right afterward. This can cause her to want to marry, help, lend money to anybody who asks or even buy weapons from someone despite having no use for them due to her ability already granting her all forms of weapons, while naïvely believing the salesman in that the owner of the weapons would be blessed with happiness. As a result, she has a debt of 98,000,000 berries and eight late fiancés. When she is unable to help a person, she deeply regrets it to the point that she wants to commit suicide. Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Pirates **Monet **Vergo **Buffalo Family Neutral *Doflamingo Don Quixote Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Navy **Chaser Smoker **Tashigi **G-5 *Law Trafalgar Abilities and Powers As a member of a Warlord's crew, she has been shown to be a formidable fighter. She also appears to have a decent level of durability as shown when she is shot with a pistol, only to appear completely unharmed afterwards. She is durable enough to withstand the attacks from Franky Shogun and Nami's homing lightning bolt and only take a short time to recover. She is also strong enough to carry several heavy weapons that are bigger than herself with her, and has great jumping abilities, as she jumped off of Buffalo in midair to allow him to rotate himself to blow away the lethal gas weapon, only to land back while carrying all those weapons. Cursed Fruit Baby 5 ate the Arms-Arms Fruit. A Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit that allows her to change her entire body into any kind of weapon she likes. According to the fruit description, all of her body is made of weapons. She can transform parts of her body into either blades or firearms, or her entire body into a giant sword, missile or sickle for her partner Buffalo to wield or launch as appropriate. Weapons Alongside the versatile weapons she can produce from her own body, she also carries on her back what appears to be a Gatling gun and a large flamethrower, as well as a sword strapped to her thigh. She showed great skills in using the Gatling gun, having aimed at the Franky Shogun from a distance, with the rounds causing quite some accumulative impact, despite the robot's durability blocking all of it. She bought these on a whim due to her personality flaw and the salesman's sweet talking of her into it, despite the fact that, as noted by Buffalo, she is a weapon herself and does not need them. History Past She participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, the Don Quixote Pirates stormed the palace. In the past, she had eight fiancés. Doflamingo killed all of them and destroyed every city they lived in. Synopsis Alliance Saga Punk Hazard Arc Major Battles * Baby 5 vs. Doflamingo Don Quixote. (Lost) * Baby 5 and Buffalo vs. Franky. (Interrupted) * Baby 5, Buffalo, and Caesar Clown (while escaping from Punk Hazard) vs. Nami and Usopp. (Lost) Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Smokers Category:Cigarette Smokers Category:Assassins Category:Weapons Specialists Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users